Xana's Victory? Or not
by Dragonfly996
Summary: In the future, Xana won. He has control of Earth except for a few small areas that have managed to defy him. The only Lyoko Warriors left are Jeremy, Aelita and two new people Jake and Christy. The catch is that Jake and Christy are Jeremy and Aelita's son/daughter also they all merged with their Lyoko forms. Permently. For Xana's Lair Story Challenge a bit of swearing found inside


Aelita sat on the top of the Factory in her cloaked mode. She sighed, and laid down flat and motionless as a Manta flew over her head. Though with her husbands work, she really had no issues with being found out, but that doesn't mean she can let her guard down. Not only that, but she had to be careful for not only herself, but her husband and children. She stood up and jumped off the roof just to activate her bracelet that caused two pink wings to sprout from her back as she quietly glided down into the factory floor. Upon landing she sighed as memories came back to her from when they were children, over twenty years ago.

Sliding down the ropes, fighting on Lyoko, being the only ones that know. She couldn't lie to herself; she missed those simpler times as she walked along to where her family was hiding out. Her once pink outfit was now ripped, torn, and dulled in color from wear, tear, and fighting. Her pointed ears twitched and turned around to see her husband leaving. "Jeremy, where are you going?" She asked him.

Jeremy had pointed ears and two dark blue markings on his face. and looked like be was in a light blue cloth with dark green wraps around every place. He wore the dark green cloth around his feet. On his back was a shield and his side was a short sword. Aelita was surprised that he didn't have his bow on him. "I'm giving myself to Xana." He simply replied not making eye contact.

"But why?" Aelita cried out, knowing what would happen to Jeremy if he did go through with his plan. He would get brainwashed and added to Xana's elite guard that will kill anyone who stands against him. Tears started to form around her eyes as she remembered what happened to the others.

"Dammit Aelita! We're out of food, out of resources, and out of ideas! Jake and Christy haven't had a decent meal in years! We've had to resort to stealing for god sakes!" Jeremy burst out throwing his hands into the air to make his point firmer. "Besides, I'm going to see if I can make a compromise that is going to help you guys." He whispered turning away.

"No Jeremy! We've been in worse situations before! We can do this, I know we can!" Aelita reached out and grabbed Jeremy's wrist in a feeble attempt to make him stay.

"Fuck it Aelita. We've been doomed since we lost Ulrich, Yumi and Odd to that bastard Xana!" Jeremy exclaimed looking at Aelita intently. He pulled his wrist free from her grasp and induced a stare off. "Besides its my fucking fault. I should have seen the warning signs and actually do something about it! No sitting on my ass and thinking that they were false alarms." He cried out loud, before continuing on. "No, I'll make a trade. You guys get immunity from joining him and three meals a day in exchange for giving myself up to him." He finished before turning around and continuing to head out.

Though before he could get any father a large black and red dragon stopped him by laying down blocking the exit with its body. Jeremy sighed and looked at the head," Jake, how much did you hear?"

"All of it dad." Christy replied appearing on the top of Jake's massive head. Jake nodded in response, and looked at his parents with worry in his eyes. Christy slid down his head and landed on the floor of the factory. She was about five feet, two inches tall and looked around sixteen years old with blond hair and pointed ears. Her green eyes were encased with silver markings that looked like blades. She wore a long silver dress that cut off at her knees and then wore royal blue pants. There were no sleeves but all along her arms were different patterns that didn't connect but were all painted in the same silver as what surrounded her eyes were.

Jake made various growls roars and whines at his parents. Then looked at Christy for a translation. "He said that if dad promises not to try and run off he will change back." Christy translated for her brother.

Jeremy sighed and looked at his entire family and nodded in agreement. A draconic smile spread across Jakes face as he was engulfed with a white light and then when the light dissipated a brown haired, black eyed teenager appeared. He looked also around sixteen and had the same pointed ears. He had two sets of three yellow lines going down the side of his face. He wore a full yellow tunic with orange woven in to the point it looks like fire and black pants, but he wore no shoes but had silver scaled feet and hands, and a long silver tail.

Jake sighed and spoke," no matter what, even if we manage to defeat Xana and bring peace back to the world we will never be the same. We were born like this and you said so yourself dad. You've been merged too long with your avatar that its bound to you human form. No matter what we do Christy can form any energy weapon imaginable and turn herself and others invisible at will. Mom will be able to fly with a wave of her hand, create things out of nothingness and shoot fucking energy balls! You dad, you can control both fire and ice! Tell me how that's fucking normal! And I can become any fucking animal you can think of! How is any of that normal?" Jake cried out pointing to each person when he listed their abilities.

"He means that the only thing we have is each other and Aunt Yumi, along with Uncle Ulrich and Odd. So there is no point in going dad. Because you know we would be close behind. " Christy smiled and looked at everyone and received nods in return.

That's when a wicked smile formed on Jeremy's face. "Well... if we are going to go give ourselves to Xana... might as well go out in a bang!" Jeremy exclaimed and look to his family.

There was an unanimous decision to go ahead with the plan. The entire family went outside and allowed Jake to shift into his largest dragon form and everyone climbed onto him. They all sat on his head comfortably and then Jake took off to the middle of France, or what is now called New Lyoko.

As they neared New Lyoko, Christy turned everyone invisible as they started to lay a path of destruction in their wake. It was obvious that there are no more humans left here. Just brainwashed, possessed, or infected with Xanites. For months Jeremy and Aelita tried to make a nano-bot to fight the Xanites that were turning the infected into pure machines loyal to Xana. It didn't work.

The group spent a good half an hour burning, freezing and nuking the capital to the point it would take a good deal of time to rebuild it, the sights were set onto the keep. "Should we knock or just drop in you guys?" Jeremy asked having way too much fun destroying everything. Though he didn't feel bad since it was Xana's creations.

Jake looked up and smiled and made a few growls and roars and looked straight ahead. Christy sighed an shook her head while maintaining the visibility. "Jake said that we should just drop in on the bitch Xana. "

"I agree with Jake except for the bitch part. Foul language is bad even if it is referring to that thing Xana. " Aelita chastised her son but smiled anyways.

Figuring that the throne room would be in the middle Jake charged up a massive fireball and shot straight down. When the ball made contact a giant hole was created and then Jake flew through it. As soon as he landed Christy dropped the invisibility and Jake fully extended his wings out causing anything that wasn't bolted down to fall over and roared.

Jeremy, Aelita, and Christy quickly jumped off and all landed perfectly staring at Xana with hate in all of their eyes. Their entrance was greeted with being surrounded by creepers and tarantulas immediately as Xana just snapped his fingers.

Christy immediately made energy blades that extended all down her arm and had a handle that she held and the end went out a bit father and was also pointed as she jumped and turned invisible and proceeded to destroy the monsters. Whereas Jake either squashed them with one of his massive legs or ate them. He would sometimes group a bunch together then slam his massive tail on that grouped up pile. Jeremy already had his shield unslung and was fighting with his sword and Aelita flew back onto Jake and threw Energy Spheres from his back.

Within a minute all of the monsters were destroyed and in shambles. Then clapping could be heard coming from the throne. It was none other than Xana himself. "Impressive Jeremy. You created a dragon and another artificial intelligence to defeat me. I wasn't even close to creating a real dragon!" Xana continued to applaud.

That last comment caused Jake to bring his lips back and revealed his razor sharp teeth and let out another ear shattering roar. That comment got Aelita furious," sorry Jake for yelling at you earlier. Lets kick this son of a bitch's ass into next fucking week!" Aelita exclaimed extremely pissed off.

Before anyone could move they were all immobilized and de-armed if they had a weapon. Jeremy had his hands behind his back held together by Ulrich and a blade at his neck by another Ulrich. A black mist caused Aelita and Christy to be unable to move while Jake was being held down by a red aura.

"Holy shit what just happened?" Jeremy cried out struggling to get his hands free without touching the blade at his neck.

Xana laughed and snapped his fingers again. Out from behind a wall appeared Odd just standing there with his arms crossed and Yumi concentrating. Behind both of them was the Scyphozoa. "Like Odd's new power? He can stop time for brief periods for some people like the four of you." Xana laughed and snapped his fingers once again.

The force on Jake became so much that he had to switch back to his true form and was brought into line with the rest of his family. Then they were all released from their bindings just for some sticky black stuff to surround their feet.

"I was just going to have my good old friend over their re-wire your brains like it did to William over here. But then I wouldn't be able to use your creativity to my advantage and finish conquest of Earth. So then I'll show you the true light!" There were malicious laughs coming from everyone in the room before Xana continued on. "What you are standing in is a specialized version of my Xanites that instead of turning them into a machine. You'll think and act like what the enlightened! Then together we will rule the world!" Xana grinned as the goop started to travel up their bodies.

That's when Jeremy was able to recall his sword and he then slit his wrist with the blade. "Ulrich Stern, due to your courage and loyalty using my blood I hereby forge a eternal pact of loyalty! Then through this pact I free you from any bonds that were unwillingly cast upon you!" Jeremy finished chanting as the few scarlet red drops that were already on the floor turned gold and flew into Ulrich. Then the black goop on Jeremy exploded and left him free and pissed off.

Seeing at what just happened, Aelita did the same thing to Yumi while the twins took Odd. When Odd was freed then all fourteen eyes fell upon Xana.

"You know Xana..." Yumi started her fans extended and knees bent.

"We remember everything you made us do..." Odd continued making sure he had Laser Arrows in his clip.

"So this is some payback bitch!" Ulrich cried out as he activated his Supersprint and was on Xana in a moment, swords drawn. But he was flicked away by the six black tentacles that just sprouted from Xana's back. Then Odd responded with several rounds of Laser Arrows, which were blocked by another one of the tentacles. Though that was when Yumi came in and sliced off the same tentacle that just blocked the Laser Arrows. But the minute the fans started to return to Yumi, the tentacle started reforming.

"Guys its coming back!" Yumi cried out in shock.

"Heat things up around here then!" Jeremy cried out forming a fireball in his hand and threw it at where the tentacle was reforming. The minute that the fire made contact the entire tentacle burned and fell to the floor in a pile of ash. That made Xana turn his head instantly, an blood crazed look in his eye.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Xana screamed and charged towards Jeremy.

The battle went on for an hour, with everyone fighting there hardest. William was knocked out and restrained within the first fifteen minutes. Then fell Jake and Christy from exhaustion, which caused Xana to knock them out. But still with only two of his tentacles remaining and against the original five Lyoko Warriors beating down on him, it wasn't long until Xana too fell.

"What should we do to this thing?" Yumi asked, telepathically keeping the two remaining tentacles on the ground.

"I don't know, lock him up in prison after strapping him of his powers?" Jeremy suggested crossing his arms looking at the weekend Xana. The same exact one that tortured, tormented, murdered, and forced innocent people into hiding.

"How would doing any of that make us any better than him?" Aelita asked, verbally knocking some sense into the standing Lyoko Warriors. All eyes looked down in shame when they realized that Aeltia was right. If they had punished Xana they would be acting just like Xana did to them, which wouldn't make it right in the first place. "I suggest about some reprograming, wipe all of the corrupted data out of his system and see what we are left with." Was her suggestion pulling out an energy sphere to prove her point.

The only difference is that this sphere was white instead of the usual pink. The others nodded and stood back as Yumi used her powers to render Xana immobile. Then Aelita launched the sphere hitting Xana straight in the back as the sphere expanded and engulfed Xana. The light got so bright that everyone had to shield their eyes away to prevent any harm coming to them. When the light dissipated all that was remaining was a lone male boy where a tall shadowy humanoid once laid.

The boy looked around and laid eyes on Aelita," Li-Li, where are we and why aren't we on Lyoko? Why do you look older?" The boy asked, carefully and curiously since he didn't know where he was and then there were strange people around him.

"Who are you?" Was the quiet response from Aelita. She was worried that her program backfired, since she only had one usable copy now and that if it did fail that means Xana is somewhere else possibly regaining strength to return and enslave the entire group again. Though the name sounded familiar to Aelita, but she couldn't place where it came from though.

"Don't you recognize me Li-Li? I'm Xana!" The boy cried out loud, almost hurt that Aelita forgot who he was. After that outburst, Aelita finally had time to process the sight in front of her. There was about a twelve year old boy around the same height she was when she was twelve. He wore a dark blue and red shirt with a white Eye of Xana on his shoulder. He had long black pants with blue sneakers on with a small sword and shield strapped to his back.

"Xa..na? What is the last thing you remember?" Aelita asked once again quiet, backing up towards Jeremy for reassurance. Memories came back to her, one after another every one involving the boy in front of her and the good times they had.

"I was with you playing in the Forest Sector when this strange black fog descended on the area. You said that you didn't feel good and dad wasn't around so I de-virtualized you and blocked your memories of Lyoko until the fog lifted. I told dad immediately about the fog and then nothing after that." The boy explained having to look up to tell the story to Aelita's face.

"So that's why dad never took me back, because he didn't know what that fog was. It was that programing that corrupted you. But why did I feel the effects?" Aelita asked herself knowing that all of this chaos, pain and suffering was originally her fault! She broke into tears and fell to her knees when everything came crashing down on her.

Xana walked over to Aelita and gave her a big hug," I don't blame you for anything I did. I could have easily just removed myself from Lyoko and onto my server that was disconnected from the internet in the same time it took me to de-virtualize you, tell dad, and block your memories." He calmly said resting his head into her shoulder.

"Xana?" Aelita asked.

"Yes?"

"I missed you, not the you I came here to either destroy or serve. But you, this you. I'm sorry that I made you sacrifice you good nature to save me."

"I wasn't completely changed, a small part of me held back the evil. I think that's why you guys won. Because I was able to keep the evil from killing or enslaving you all."

"Xana?"

"Will you join our family and promise never to leave?"

"Yes, yes I will Li-Li."


End file.
